


Bitter Sweet Chocolate Drops

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Chubby Baker AU, M/M, Official story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did it all begin?<br/>How did a 'sick' child like Stanley become who he was and how his brother stayed by his side.<br/>The official back story for Chubby Baker Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The scent of stale musk and tobacco wafted in the air as the owner of the pawn shop spoke, his back turned to the two young boys that sat on top of the glass counter, their chins resting in their hands as they fought to remain focus; however it was hard to remain focus when the shop was dimly lit and overheated- the perfect conditions for a nap. The man dressed in a starch stiff suit continued to talk of ways to over price metals, his back still turned as he quickly wrote down prices and worth’s for metals that the boys’ would someday have to weigh up and cash in for customers. Without stopping to see if either boy had questions he began to discuss tactics on how to add years to antiques- the older it was the higher price it called for, however, if the costumer didn’t know the year of the item, it would be easier to swindle it from them for a fraction of the cost. 

“Now, do you boys understand why it’s so important- Stanley! Pay attention!” The voice of Filbrick- proud owner and Father of both the pawn shop and both boys- called out sharply, his beady black eyes narrowing behind his thick framed sunglasses in disgust. “Unless you both want to be scraping off gum for a living I suggest you listen up, I’m not going to cart your asses forever.”

“Sorry Pops.” Both boys chimed out in unison, their lips tugging down in small frowns as they instinctively reached out to hold each other’s hand- an action that earned each boy a smack on the arm from their father. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, only sick boys hold hands! Now, act like real boys or I’m going to have to punish you.”

“Yes Pops.” Their voices were soft as Filbrick turned back to the chalk board with a snort- their hands seeking out each other’s despite his threat- as long as Filbrick didn’t see then it was okay. As Filbrick rattled on about prices and heirlooms both Stanley and Stanford began to drift away into a world of their own- a world where they didn’t need to speak to be understood by each other, a simple nod or smile were words enough.

‘Are you okay?’ Stanford mouthed as he rubbed his thumb over his twin’s shaking hand, trying to comfort the other in the only way he could.

Stanley nodded, tugging his hand away just as Filbrick turned to glance at them; however Stanley knew they were caught, yet as long as he didn’t say anything then it would only be him to be punished that night…

 

By the time Ma called the twins’ down for dinner Stanley was spotting a new bandage on his cheek and gap in his smile where a tooth was now missing on his bottom row- despite all of Stanford’s questions Stanley merely shrugged his concerns away and headed down to the small kitchen that served as the dining room. The scent of pot roast was heavy in the air as their Ma portioned out the meal onto their plates, her lips pressing down softly in a kiss on their foreheads as she served them; dressed in a red summer dress Ma made sure everything was set before grabbing Filbrick’s beer bottle from the refrigerator- a glass of wine by her plate- how many had she had already?

Humming softly however she took her spot beside her husband and began to airily speak of her day, telling in a boastful manner just how many fortune’s she told and just how many of her clients she held on hold as she ‘spoke to the spirits’- this only brought a smug smile to Filbrick’s lips as he grunted his appreciation, already digging into his own plate. The twins’ chattered quietly to one another, their meals barely touched as they spoke of the wrecked boat they had found under the docks- it was Stanford’s and Stanley’s dream to fix it up- a dream which they whispered and joyfully planned every chance they had; however with their food left untouched it wasn’t long before Filbrick began to chastise them, his tone sharp and vicious as he spoke of starving children and how ungrateful they were acting, with a nod in unison the twins fell silent, their hands clasping under the table in comfort as they began to take small bites of their dinner- a tear slipping down Stanley’s bandaged cheek. 

Noticing her sons’ tears Ma Pines finally spoke up as she stood to pour herself another glass of wine, her smile just a little more fake as she grabbed the chilled bottle, “Now Stanley, my little star, don’t be upset, you’re Father only means well.” She chuckled softly, sipping from her glass, “Wipe those tears and I’ll let you make a cake with me tonight.”  
“Really, Ma?” Stanley’s eyes brightened at the mention of the sweets, his smile wide enough to show the gap in his teeth- it was no secret to Ma or Stanford just how much Stanley loved to cook- sweets being his favorite, and being still so young he was always wanting to try to add different ingredients into the batter. “Can we make it blueberry?”

“Of course we can my little-”

“Absolutely not! What are you trying to teach the boy? He’s sick enough already!” Filbrick cut in sharply, his brown glass bottle slamming into the table, his beady eyes narrowing under his glasses. “Stanley, go to your room! Until you start acting like a real boy I don’t want you at my table!”

“But Filbrick, honey-” Ma tried to interject, her heart breaking as she watched Stanley shove his still half full plate away from him, his tears threatening to spill as he left the table without a word- oh how she wished she could help her little boy.

“No buts! He is to stay in his room until tomorrow. If we don’t teach him now he’ll just end up making his brother sick.” Turning to Stanford Filbrick’s head shook, his brows furrowing, “Now, Stanford, help your Mother clean up. You saw what your brother did wrong?”

“Yes Pops.” Stanford lied, his hands curled up angrily under the table, “I did.”

“Good, at least we have one good son.” Filbrick remarked, reaching over to ruffle Stanford’s hair, never once seeing the shadow by the stairs where Stanley sat, hiding and listening as the tears poured down his chubby cheeks as he did his best to keep silent. Getting up from the table Filbrick pressed a kiss to his wife’s lips, his hand smacking her backside before he left the dining room, the sounds of the television in the den being heard along with the crack that came each time he sat in his recliner to smoke a cigar.

Without saying a word to each other Ma and Stanford began to clean up the supper table, the soft clinking of the dishes being washed the only noise in the room; only when Ma was sure that Filbrick had fallen asleep in front of the television set did she begin to talk, her voice soft as she told Stanford what a good boy he was, how he and Stanley were her little Stars and Suns, how she wished Filbrick would change- and that someday he would- but they both knew it was a lie. With a cake in the oven baking Ma ushered Stanford upstairs to bathe, her smile just a little more fake as she downed the rest of the bottle of wine, her eyes glossing over as she sat down at the kitchen table and wrung her hands in thought…

Ma Pines may have seem like a push over, even at times a submissive wife, but when it came down to it she would do anything to cheer up her little ones, even if it meant defying her husband. With a thick slice of cake in hand- blueberries having been added in as a treat for Stanley- she began to take the stairs, her steps soft as she headed for her sons bedroom, the door being open slowly, her heart melting as she spotted her two sons sitting up in bed, Stanley’s smile returning as Stanford read to him. Closing the door just as quietly Ma moved towards the bed, stepping over toys and papers as she placed the plate down on the bed side table. 

“Look at my little star and sun, you two almost ready for bed?” She chuckled, smoothing out Stanley’s hair before taking Stanford’s glasses. “Don’t tell your Father, but I got you boys something special.” Sitting on the edge of the bed Ma brought the plate over, handing a fork to both her sons.

“Ma?” Stanley finally asked before taking a bite of the chocolate cake, his eyes downward casted, “Why does Pops hate me so much?”

Ma opened her mouth to speak but grew silent as she glanced down at her lap, her chipped red painted nails pressed together as she chose her words carefully, “Stanley, Filbrick doesn’t hate you- he just doesn’t know how to show you he cares. He may be a little stern but deep down he does care. You’ll see, one of these days you two will get along and laugh this off.”

“And if we don’t?” Stanford finally asked, taking yet another bite of cake. “Why can’t Stanley bake? It’s not fair!”

With emerald eyes widening Ma Pines hushed her sons as she listened to make sure Filbrick wasn’t awake. “Stanley- Ford, please, I promise things will get better. Now, finish your cake and hide it under the bed, I’ll take care of it in the morning.” Pressing a soft kiss to both their foreheads she slowly stood, watching them eat from the door way before shutting the door, a strangled breath escaping her lips as she headed down the stairs to clean up the baking dishes…

 

“Stanfy?” Stanley asked softly as the light in their room was turned off, the night light by the bed being turned on, “You don’t think I’m sick do you?”

“Let me check,” Stanford offered, reaching out in the dark to touch his twins’ forehead, his lips pursed in a frown as he brought his wrist to Stanley’s nose and lips. “You feel fine to me. I don’t think you’re sick.”

“But what if I am?” Stanley sounded close to tears once again, his hand automatically holding Stanford’s as he curled up closer to his twin, their foreheads resting against each other’s, Stanley felt almost at ease as their noses brushed in light nuzzles, his twins’ word’s soft,

“If you are sick then I’ll be sick too.” Stanford tugged the blanket up around them; his body pressed close to his twins’, “We are twins after all.”

“Good night Stanfy,” Stanley yawned,

“Good night Stanny.” Stanford echoed back, their eyes closing in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

With the summer slowly coming to an end and the school year beginning to loom over their heads the young Stan twins’ found themselves more conscious of their slipping moments of freedom. Their last few days of summer were spent down at the beach during the day- the washed up boat wreckage their hide out- while their nights were spent star gazing in the hammock, occasionally being shared with their Ma as she lazily rocked with them, pointing out the different constellations. It was on the last day of summer however that Stanley found his ‘treasure’.

The late day sun was beating down hot, the clouds lazily crawling across the open sky as the three Pines made their way leisurely down the board walk, dressed in a flowing white sun dress Ma held a bag of popcorn in one hand and Stanford’s hand in the other. Occasionally she swatted at her sons’ hand whenever he reached into the bag to toss out popcorn for the gulls- though her smile was large- in peaceful silence the trio made their way towards the last shop on the board walk- a jewelry store that Ma Pines frequently visited whenever Filbrick gave her ‘apology money’, with her mind on the white gold bracelet she never noticed her youngest son stop- never saw the way his eyes widened as he peered into the window of a book store, or the smile that stretched on his face. The front of the book store was ragged, the paint chipped and the sign rusted- easily over looked sitting between a brightly painted candy store and a Salt Water Taffy shop- however amongst the old books in the store front window one stood out to Stanley- a book that was covered in dust and looked worn around the edges, but a book none the less he wanted. 

Stanley glanced over at his twin and Ma- they were too far away to call out to, and Stanley didn’t see the harm in being by himself for just a moment- of course he reasoned he would be out of the store within a mere minute, just before either of them noticed he was gone. Grinning to himself Stanley pushed in on the old door to the shop, his eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the dim lighting and the smoky atmosphere- dust particles flickering in the light that came from the old store front window- with each step into the store the floor boards creaked and dipped under the ten year old’s weight, his nose twitching from the smell of mildew and dust. Glancing about the store Stanley noticed that it was much larger on the inside than it appeared, rows of old books lined up on shelves- dust riddled and cob webbed- an air about them that made Stanley want to pick one up and clean it- however that was not why he was there. He kept his mind on the prize…

The book in the window. 

Moving through the rows of aged books Stanley headed to the window display, his eyes wide with excitement as he spotted the off white colored cover, and much like a greedy child he snatched the book from display and grinned, blowing off the cover to rid it of the dust.  
Bakers of the world

Stepping back from the display Stanley flipped through the pages, carefully as a few were brittle- the pages were worn and yellowed around the edges but Stanley was spell bound by the treasures it contained- stories and pictures of Bakers across the globe- recipes and lists of spices- it was a dream come true. Of course Stanley had books at home- chapter books and picture books, but nothing like this, Filbrick would never allow him to have this. Looking about the store Stanley called out, he didn’t have much money but he did have a few dimes.

“Hello? Is anyone here? I want to buy this book!”

Silence was Stanley’s only answer.

Frowning and furrowing his brow Stanley headed towards the old cash register that sat off to the side by the back wall, once again calling out.

“Hello? I-”

“I hear you, I hear you!” An aged voice rasped out, a pale faced man appearing by the cash register, his blue eyes glossy as he gazed down at the young boy before him. “Ah, haven’t been able to get a buyer in here for a while. That’ll be two dollars.”

Placing the book on the counter Stanley dug into his pocket, pulling out a handful of lint and a few dimes. Counting them out onto the counter he frowned, he was short, and he knew he couldn’t ask Stanford or Ma for money. “I- I’m sorry…I don’t have enough.”

“Why do you want this book?” The older man finally asked, glancing from the book on the counter to Stanley, a smile etching on to his lips. “You like baking?”

“I love baking!” Stanley chirped excitedly before growing solemn. “But my Pa won’t let me. Says it’s for sick boys.” 

“What’s your name sonny?” The man asked, taking the book, placing it into a thin paper bag. 

“Stanley…Stanley Pines.”

“Well Stanley, you take this book, and some day, when you’re baking for the big leagues, you come back and give me a slice of cake. I’ll consider it payment.” Sliding back the dimes the aged man smiled, shaking his head at Stanley’s nervous stammering, placing the bag out for Stanley to grab. “Now, you better get back to your family, they must be worried.”

“Th-Thank you.” Stanley whispered, putting his coins back into his pocket, holding the paper bag to his chest, practically clinging to it. “Thank you again- I- what?”

Stanley glanced up to where the old man once stood, however he was gone, looking about Stanley saw not a trace of him- curious and just a bit spooked Stanley offered thanks   
once more to the open air before heading quickly from the store, running down the board walk as fast as he could to the Jewelry shop before Ma and Stanford noticed he was gone. 

 

“Stanley, where were you?” Ma chastised, her eyes wide with worry- Stanford’s face mimicking hers, “You had me worry sick- what do you have?”

“A book Momma, a nice man gave it to me!” Stanley beamed excitedly as he took the book carefully from the bag, showing it off to his twin and Ma, flipping through quickly to show them the pages inside. “Can I keep it Ma? Please! I won’t even ask for ice cream tonight! I promise.”

“What do you think Stanford?” Ma asked slyly, looking to the older of the twins’ that nodded and grinned.

“It would be the first time I ever saw Stanny willingly read something other than super heroes.” Stanford laughed, wincing playfully at the soft punch to his arm. “Please Ma, can he keep it?”

“You know I can’t say no to you, my little star. Just hide it from you Father when we get home.”

Bright eyed and smiling Stanley wrapped his arms around his Ma’s waist and squeezed tightly, rubbing his cheeks against her stomach. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Bring it on in, Stanford.” Ma laughed, motioning for her elder son to come forward, her arms wrapping around both of them, a single tear drop falling down her cheek…

The book was one of the Stan twins’ biggest secret that they kept from Filbrick- only allowed out from under the mattress late at night and when he was out on a cigar run- and even than Stanley was hesitant to have it out. With the blanket over their heads and the flash light out Stanford read quietly to Stanley from the book, stopping ever so often to answer Stanley’s questions and even encouraging his twin to read softly aloud- the elder loving the way Stanley’s eyes lit up and his voice grew light with joy, a genuine smile on his usually frowning lips. 

“And eggs can also be used in a dish called custard- Stanfy this book is amazing!” Stanley gushed as he passed it back to his twin, eyes bright, however he grew tired, and moving onto his side he laid with his head on his twins’ thigh and listened as Stanford read where Stanley left off. 

“Stanfy?”

“Yeah Stanley?” Stanford ran a hand through his twins’ thick curls, his thumb tracing the fresh cut on Stanley’s cheek softly.

“If you go to school to be a scientist someday, do you think I could get into a cooking school?”

“I think so.”

“Will you stay with me?” Stanley asked softly, curling up a bit as the sting from the cut made him hiss out.

“Yes Stanny, I promise, I’ll stay.”


	3. Chapter 3

As all good things do Summer came to an end, with autumn slowly taking over the Pines twins’ found themselves back in school; delighted to be back Stanford once again fell into his routine of finishing school work in advance and studying whilst his twin kept his head down in attempts to finish his cherished book during recess and to avoid getting into fights. Stanley never objected that Stanford was the ‘intelligent twin’, a phrase he heard more times than not during class and at home, however Stanley never resented his twin, after all, he knew deep down inside he was the ‘sick twin’. At the beginning of the school year Stanford was given a new back pack and supplies whilst Stanley used his same scuffed up and tattered one, however Stanley didn’t care, the old bag he used was just big enough for his note books and binders and enough to hide his beloved book.

Rain poured violently down that dreary Friday after noon, thunder rolled loudly over head as flash of lights lit up the sky- with Recess being held indoors Stanley found himself tucked away in the corner of the class room with his twin, his cheek resting on Stanford’s shoulder as they read the book silently together. It never bothered Stanley that he and his twin were loners, after all, why would he need anyone else to play with when he had Stanford? He was content to spend all his time with Stanford, however he did find himself growing a bit irritated whenever someone had anything to say about it.

“What a couple of freaks.” A laugh was heard across the room, a pair of beady eyed kids were once again trying to rile the Pine twins up, it never worked on Stanford but it always made Stanley look up whenever he heard them. “One has six fingers the other is a sissy.”

A chorus of laughter followed the insult.

“Hey! You quit your yappin’! There ain’t nothing wrong with Stanfy!” Stanley snapped as he quickly stood up, the book and his twin forgotten momentarily; with fists resting by his sides Stanley’s eyes narrowed, “And I aint no sissy either!”

“Stanley, stop. It’s not worth it.” Stanford hissed softly, reaching out to grab his twin’s hand, missing it by a mere inch as Stanley stalked through the class room, his lips pursed and clearly ready for a fight. All eyes were suddenly on Stanley and the blonde haired bully- with the teacher having stepped out there was no intervening force to protect Stanley from the much larger child. 

“Listen to the freak, Sissy, go back to your book before I pummel you.” The bully spat out, spittle hitting Stanley in the face when he stood before the other. 

“How about you make me.” Stanley sneered, his fists raised, “No one talks bad about my brother!”

The blow to Stanley’s face was hard enough to force the younger twin back, for a moment Stanley could see stars but quickly shook his head to hit back, only his fist never connected when he was hit once again, this time in the mouth with enough power to knock out one of his front teeth.

“You want some more?” The bully mocked when Stanley stood again, blood trickling from the twins’ mouth.

“Any time!” Stanley snapped, fist raised again just as the teacher strolled into the class room.

“Stanley Pines! Principal office!”

“But I- I didn’t start it!”

“Now Stanley!”

Stanley felt the tears forming from both the blows and the fear that slowly crept over him as he realized his parent’s would be called- he was only doing it to protect Stanford, why didn’t Ms. Lang understand that? Casting one final look to his twin Stanley gave him a small bloody toothed smile and headed for the door, knowing he would be in deep trouble by the time Ma and Filbrick got to the school…

“Stanley Pines, what did I tell you about getting into fights at school!” Ma’s hair was done up in yet another high bun as she stormed into the main office of the elementary school, her eyes baring into her sons’ as she took a look at the blooming bruise over his right eye and the bloody wad of tissues hanging from his mouth. Sighing sadly her head shook in disappointment as she got to her knees to examine him closer, “Little Star, why did you get in a fight this time?”

“Because they were picking on Stanford and me, Ma!” Stanley’s head bowed, his scraped knuckles rubbing on the thighs of his pants, “I couldn’t let them pick on him, Ma! He’s my brother, we gotta protect each other.”

“I know my little Star, but fighting isn’t the answer.”

“Did you win?” 

Stanley didn’t have to look up to know that Filbrick had stepped into the room, in fact he kept his head bowed so that he didn’t have to see the look on his father’s face as he shook his head no to signify that he didn’t.

“Get in the car Stanley, I’ll clean up your mess.” Filbrick snapped, his hand rough on Stanley’s neck as he pushed his son off the wooden bench that he was sitting on, pushing him towards the door. “If I find out you’re suspended you better believe you’re not getting dinner tonight!”

“Yes sir…” Stanley slid his hands into his pockets as he headed for the door of the office, heading out into the pouring rain to get into the family’s old station wagon- finding it locked. With his arms wrapped around himself Stanley realized that both his jacket and his backpack was still in the class room, yet he dared not go back inside or lest he be punished for disobeying Filbrick. The rain soaked Stanley to the bone, the wind howling as it whipped by him, fearing he would be there for a while Stanley closed his eyes and began to dream of the future- someday he would have his own bakery, a place all his own where Stanford and him could read as many books as they wanted and no bullies of Filbrick’s were allowed!

“Wipe that smile off your face, you’re grounded!” Filbrick’s voice caused Stanley to jump in freight, his heart beating fast against his rib cage- though Stanley couldn’t see his Father’s eyes he knew the man was angry beyond a doubt, scampering into the car when the doors were finally unlocked Stanley curled up as tightly as he could on the frigid leather seats, his body wracking with shivers as he listened to his parents argue barely above the static of the radio. Stanley bit down on his bottom lip each time he heard Ma defend him, his heart clenching as Filbrick spoke about what a mistake Stanley was, deep down Stanley feared he was true. Why would anyone want to have such a sick boy like him as a son? 

“You can’t just assume it was Stanley’s fault!” Ma argued as the car was parked along the curb, her door slamming loudly, “He tries his best!”

“He doesn’t try, and you babying him isn’t going to make him any better than a sissy!” Filbrick shouted back, his fist hitting the side of the car as he passed Stanley, hearing his son’s gentle gasp of fear he pointed to the house, “You go to your room and think about whether or not you deserve dinner tonight. Come find me when you’re ready to be a man and not a sissy.”

Swallowing back a sob Stanley nodded, quickly scampering up the stoop steps into the house to get out of the rain but to also avoid having his father see his tears- inside the house Stanley allowed the tears to fall as he took the stairs to his and Stanford’s bedroom, collapsing onto his side of the bed- wet clothes and all as he released a loud sob from past his lips. His face ached from the earlier blows and his skin felt like ice…oh how he wished he had his book to read…

 

The wind and rain rattled the bedroom windows violently as Stanley continued to lay in bed- with the door to the room partially opened he could hear the television in the   
den and the sounds of dishes being washed from the kitchen. Stanley sniffled as he finally got out of his soggy clothes, tugging on his blue and white starred pajama’s, waiting patiently for Stanford to come up stairs- Stanley had heard Filbrick explaining to Stanford that he wasn’t to talk to Stanley that evening yet Stanley knew there was no way Stanford and him could spend a night without talking. Chewing on a finger nail Stanley inched to the frame of the door and waited for his twin to finally come up, practically sobbing as his twin entered the darkened bedroom.

“Stanfy!”

Caught by surprise Stanford wrapped his arms around his twin, sighing deeply, “Stanny, why on earth did you do that?”

“He was making fun of us Stanfy, I couldn’t let him get away with it.” Stanley pouted in protest, his arms wrapping around his twin, a shiver running down his spine at just how warm his brother was. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed Stanley remained close to him, holding onto Stanford tightly as he relished in the shared body heat. “Please don’t be mad…”

“I’m not mad Stanley,” Stanford’s lips brushed against Stanley’s forehead as their left hands were grasped together tightly, a smile growing on Stanley’s lips, “But please, next time don’t say anything, let them think what they want, does it really matter?”

“Yes!” Stanley snapped in outrage as he moved away from his twin, frustrated that Stanford wasn’t seeing the situation like he was. 

Stanford shook his head before asking the question that finally broke the camel’s back. “Why?”

“Because!” Stanley nearly jumped off the bed in his anger, “Because I need to be able to protect you there if I’m to protect you here!”

“Protect me?” Stanford’s eyes widened as he reached out to calm his twin, “Stanley what do you mean?”

“I mean-”

“Stanley Pines you get your ass down here this instance!”

Both Stanley and Stanford grew silent as the voice of Filbrick boomed from the bottom of the stairs, Stanford opened his mouth to speak- to comfort his twin but was silenced by his twin’s hand, the look of resignation and fear clear on Stanley’s face as he headed from the room, his footsteps muffled by the carpeted floors. Stanford listened from the door way, straining to hear the conversation between his twin and their father, yet he could only hear so much; their voices grew louder- Stanley arguing about the need to protect Stanford when suddenly a loud thud was heard just before the house grew deathly silent. Stanford could hear the muffled sobs from down stairs after a pregnant pause- the need to rush down there to protect Stanley made him ache, his six fingered hands gripping the door knob hard as he strained to listen once more, but he couldn’t hear anything past the howl of the wind and rain from outside, and with a heavy heart he sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Stanley to return…

“You’re a sissy.” Filbrick snapped as he back handed his son once again, his lips pressed in a stern frown as he watched his son fight to stand up, his small fists raised as if he wished to hit back. “Boy’s like you need to learn how to fight, it’s the only thing you’re good for. So go ahead hit me. Hit me!”

“I don’t want to hit you!” Stanley sobbed, his only good eye aching, his mouth once again bleeding. “Why can’t I just cook and be a chef like the people on T.V?”

A back hand to the face was the only answer Stanley got, falling back once again Stanley didn’t bother to stand up, knowing he would only be smacked once again.

“Do you hate me?” Stanley whispered, swallowing the mouthful of blood and saliva, his body shaking with silent sobs. 

“You were a mistake. Should have kept Stanford and given you up.”

Stanley waited until Filbrick was gone before getting to his feet, his body felt achy and his skin was hot to the touch, however none of that mattered as he walked from the darkened living room up to his bedroom, nearly collapsing as he got onto the bed. Without bothering to brush his teeth or to cleanup for the night Stanley closed his eyes and allowed his tired body to rest, never feeling Stanford slip into bed beside him. Drifting off to sleep Stanley heard his brother’s voice gently speaking in his ear, however he couldn’t distinguish the words, his twins’ breath warm on his skin.

Stanford stroked Stanley’s flushed cheeks softly- careful of his swollen eye as he nestled close around him, he had heard what their father said in the den and it made his heart ache. Wrapping his arms around Stanley he softly whispered promises.

“He won’t hurt you again Stanny, I won’t let him.” Stanford pressed a soft kiss to Stanley’s burning cheek. “I won’t let anyone hurt you…Especially him…”


	4. Chapter 4

“Can you believe it? Only three more hours till we’re sixteen!”

The darkened bedroom had been originally quiet until the soft voice of Stanley broke through the silence, an edge of excitement lacing his words; both Stanford and Stanley were laying in bed, the hum of the furnace lulling them into a sleep like state until Stanley had rolled over to look at the clock, an excited grin on his lips as he rolled back to nudge on his twins’ shoulder. 

“Stanley, go to sleep.” Stanford groaned in exhaustion, rubbing at his red rimmed eyes- turning to give his twin a shove he rolled over onto his side until he was facing Stanley, their faces just mere inches apart in the dark, their hands seeking out each other’s so that their fingers could intertwine. “We have an algebra test in the morning and I’m not going to fail it because you kept me up all night.”

“How can you think about math when our birthday is tomorrow? You only turn sixteen once you know.” Stanley chuckled, his fingers softly squeezing Stanford’s before he sighed, “Just two more years before we can get out of this place.”

Stanford frowned softly as he heard his twins’ mumbled words- Stanford knew all too well that it wasn’t the house or their Ma that Stanley wanted to escape, it was their Father. Nuzzling closer Stanford squeezed Stanley’s fingers back, pressing the tip of his nose against his twins’; Stanford truly loved Stanley, for the past four years he had loved and protected his twin as much as he possibly could- but it was just simply impossible for him to protect Stanley completely. With each new bruise and new gash on Stanley’s skin Stanford felt his heart break, there was only so much his ‘magic’ kisses could cure, yet he vowed to his twin that by their eighteenth birthday that they would be gone, and boy did Stanford wish he could speed up time.

“Just two more years, Stanley.” Stanford murmured back, his eyes fighting to stay open, “just two more years…”

 

The scent of bacon and waffles wafted heavy in the air as the Stan twins lazily got out of bed- with the alarm turned off Stanley began to gather up his clothes for the day   
whilst Stanford packed their school bags, occasionally murmuring to his twin about wanting to go back to sleep. Bleary eyed and grumpy Stanley grabbed hold of his clothes and trudged to the bathroom across the hall, shutting and locking the bathroom door Stanley turned on the shower without looking, instinctively turning off the bathroom light as he shrugged and wiggled out of his night ware- ever since he turned thirteen he began showering in the dark, not wanting to see the ‘fat’ lining his body- after all, being called fat by Filbrick for so long taught him that he should feel bad for the soft layer of chub that covered his thighs and belly. Showering in the dark became a routine for the younger twin, having thicker and longer hair than his twin Stanley had to wash it twice in order to keep his hair from becoming greasy- he had thought of cutting it but just couldn’t bring himself to do so; biting his bottom lip in fear and mild self-disgust Stanley began to cleanse himself lower, careful never to let his hands linger for too long as he washed under his arms and down his chest, cringing as he felt the curve of his belly- oh how he wished he was thin like Stanford. 

The hot water felt amazing on Stanley’s back as he leant forward, breathing in deeply the scent of mint and pine- the shampoo was a gift from Ma and had quickly became Stanley’s favorite; doing one last final rinse Stanley turned off the water and blindly reached out for his towel, wrapping it tightly around his waist as he stepped out of the tub, only turning the light on once his clothes were on. Glancing into the mirror Stanley gently cradled his bruised right cheek, wincing from the memory- though he had stopped picking fights at school it didn’t stop the bullies from picking fights with him- giving the mirror one last look Stanley flipped off the light and headed downstairs, a smile growing on his lips as he caught sight of Ma and Stanford in the kitchen. Taking ahold of a plate Stanley took a sack of waffles and thick slices of ham, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek as he sat down across from Stanford- eagerly Stanley began to drizzle syrup as he cut into the thick ham, complimenting Ma for breakfast as the first bit of meat popped into his mouth.

“God, Ma, you need to teach me the recipe!” Stanley happily cut off another piece as he took note of the different flavors that intermingled with the natural saltiness, noting the flavors of hickory smoke and added sugared pecans. Licking his lips Stanley shot his twin a smile from across the table- today was their birthday and Stanley couldn’t help but feel so joyful despite the early hour that they had to be up at. 

“Stanley, honey,” Ma’s voice was soft despite her sad tone, her manicured hands resting gently on Stanley’s shoulders, fingers playing softly with the ends of his thick hair, “I was just telling Stanford that we won’t be able to afford a big birthday for you kids this year, but as long as everything goes well we can still pay for your drivers lessons.”

“Honestly Ma, it’s okay,” Stanford insisted, his hands resting in his lap as he leant back in his chair, glasses slightly fogged over from the heat of the kitchen, “Stanley and I don’t need presents, just a simple family dinner and cake will make us happy.”

Stanley smiled wider at the mention of cake, however quickly became confused by the tension he felt radiating off of his mother. “Ma?”

“I’m sorry boys, but I’m afraid we won’t be home tonight for dinner. Your Father and I will be out of town tonight and I’ve just been too tired to bake.” Her nails gently stroked at Stanley’s neck. “I promise, I’ll make it up to you this weekend. Does that sound good? Momma’s sorry my little stars.”

“Ma, it’s okay.” Stanley laughed softly despite his disappointment, however he couldn’t allow that feeling to come to the surface, after all, Ma did so much for both him and Stanford, not to mention Filbrick, being upset at her would just be too cruel. “Will you be back tomorrow?”

“Mhm.” Ma’s lips pressed softly Stanley’s bruised cheek, her voice soft as she spoke, “Stanley, have a safe day at school, okay?”

“I will.”

“He will.”

Stanley casted his twin an odd look as he heard Stanford’s words, yet despite himself he couldn’t help but blush, after all, he couldn’t ask for a better twin than Stanford. Feeling his cheeks still heating up and his stomach churning Stanley placed his fork down and excused himself quickly- almost fleeing from the kitchen Stanley headed for the downstairs bathroom, locking the door behind him as he sat down on the edge of the tub and shivered. Despite everything Stanley tried he couldn’t shake his ‘sickness’, whenever Stanford smiled at home, whenever his twin showed him kindness he couldn’t help but feel hot and bothered, thinking of all the reasons why he loved Stanford- loved his twin more than a brother, loved him to a dangerous point where he thought of someday just reaching out and kissing the other- but he couldn’t do that…he could never do that. After all, Stanford wasn’t ‘sick’, Stanley was the sick one…

 

“How do you think you did?”

Stanford’s voice was nearly drowned out by the chatter and the banging of the hallway, walking hand in hand the two Stan twins’ made their way from the class room to the cafeteria; the scent of pizza and fries intermingled with body odor and cigarette smoke was becoming thicker as they approached.

“You didn’t cheat off of me did you?” Stanford asked as they headed for the back of the large auditorium sized room, settling down in the back corner by the window. Taking out a tin foil wrapped sandwich Stanford arched his brow for emphases. “Stanley?”

“Of course no- okay, but it was only for the first one!” Stanley confessed, sitting across from his twin, already breaking into a bag of toffee peanuts. “But no, honest, I think I did pretty good! You made me study, remember?”

“Yeah, after I threatened to hide your cook book.”

“You’re a monster.”

Stanley tried hard not to smile, a snort escaping him as he slowly cracked up, offering a handful of toffee peanuts to his twin. In return Stanford popped the caps off the glass bottles of tonix and handed one to Stanley, laughing softly as well as they slowly began to discuss plans for their birthday dinner that night and hopes of one day having their licenses. 

“You know, when we get our license we should go somewhere!” Stanley chirped up, taking a swig of the tonic, his eyes bright with mirth. 

“Oh yeah? Where would we go?” Stanford quirked his brow once more in interest, taking a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich- he had to admit the idea sounded tempting. Just him and Stanley, alone on the open road…what more could he ask for?

“I don’t know. But someday we’ll be able to do just that!” Stanley leant closer over the table, his voice growing soft. “Think about it Stanfy, someday you’ll be able to have your own lab, work your own hours, and I’ll have my own bakery! No one would be able to tell us what to do anymore.”

“That does sound nice Stanny.” Stanford chuckled softly, the enthusiasm radiating from Stanley was just too infectious to ignore. “Someday soon we’ll have that. I promise.” 

Stanley’s smile grew wider.

 

The sun was just barely setting by the time Stanley and Stanford began the long sever mile trek home from school- having missed the bus from yet another detention. Hand in hand they walked, Stanley couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment as his belly growled angrily, almost forgetting that there would be no supper on the table for them when they got to the house; after a rough P.E class and once again being forced to study along with Stanford in Study Hall Stanley was ready to collapse. 

“Want cereal for dinner?” Stanford offered as he dug through his bag for his house keys, having to jiggle the lock a few times before the key could slip into place. 

“I don’t mind cooking, Stanfy.” Stanley shrugged, brushing past his twin as he flipped on the lights to the entry way, already stepping out of his shoes and dropping the dirtied backpack on the floor. Cracking his knuckles Stanley rolled up the sleeves of his baby blue buttoned down shirt and headed into the kitchen, a rather large smile on his lips as he formed an idea. Quickly washing his hands Stanley set out in search of ingredients, digging through the cupboards and drawers as he grabbed what he needed, setting the items gently on the table- setting the oven to pre-heat Stanley grabbed a large silver mixing bowl from the counter and set about in measuring the flour and dry ingredients, never once looking up at Stanford who stood in the door way with a confused look on his face.

“What are you doing?” Stanford finally asked after watching for a few minutes, finally entering the kitchen and sitting down at the table, curiosity getting the better of him as he watched Stanley drop in a bag of chocolate chips into the bowl. “You’re baking? What about dinner?”

Stanley grinned, his tongue poking out teasingly as he hefted the bowl up, pressing it against his hip whilst he stirred the dry batter concoction. “What does it look like? I’m making us dinner!” He chirped excitedly, cracking an egg into the mix before reaching for another one. “It’s our Birthday Stanfy, everyone deserves cake on their Birthday!” Cracking a final egg into the mix Stanley carefully added the oil and milk, his hips rocking softly as he stirred the batter. “Now, you want to taste it and tell me what you think?”

Unable to suppress his smile Stanford reached over and dipped his finger into the light brown batter, bringing it to his lips for a taste; for a moment his brows furrowed until his eyes widened, his mouth dropping open as he reached for another taste.

“Honestly Stanny, this is really good!” Stanford flinched when the wooden spoon was wacked against his knuckles, however it didn’t detour him from sneaking another finger into the mix before Stanley noticed. “So, cake for dinner?”

“Mhm.” Stanley chuckled as he poured the batter into the circular cake pan, offering Stanford the bowl and spoon when he was done; wiping the flour onto his jeans Stanley sighed softly, his smile slowly dissolving. “Feels kind of weird, having our Birthday alone, doesn’t it?”

Stanford nodded in between licks of the spoon, his hand reaching out to rest on Stanley’s shoulder as he comforted his twin- he knew that Stanley cherished their Birthday Family dinner’s more than anything, because even when Filbrick was a jerk year round at least on their Birthday he offered his children an off balanced smile and a crisp ten dollar bill. Leaning forward Stanford gently kissed his twins’ bruised cheek, already setting down the bowl onto the table. “You’re not alone Stanley, you have me.”

Stanley withheld his sigh, finding comfort in his twins’ words, with a soft smile he wrapped his arms around Stanford and held him close, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

“You’re the best, Stanfy.”

Confusion washed over Stanford as he hugged his twin back, unsure as to what brought on the sudden display of emotion, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain; stroking Stanley’s hair softly Stanford inhaled the sweet chocolate and minty scent of his twin and cherished the feeling of Stanley’s arms wrapped around him. Giving Stanley a soft squeeze Stanford placed a soft kiss to the top of his twins’ head, murmuring softly.

“Stanley, you okay?”

“Mhm…”

Stanford could sense that Stanley was holding back, however he wouldn’t push him; nuzzling Stanley’s hair one last time Stanford’s arms loosened from around him till Stanley took the hint and released him. “I’m going to take a shower, try not to burn yourself, okay Stanley?”

Stanley’s cheeks tinged pink, his elbow softly bumping against Stanford’s side. “I will, you try not to drown.”

Casting his twin one last semi worried smile Stanford left him alone in the kitchen, never seeing the soft frown tugging Stanley’s lips down as his twin gathered the pre-made frosting from the cupboard…

 

The house felt empty without the usual dull roar of the television set, the furnace was off due to the unusually warm February night and the only sound that could be heard was the gentle clinking and sloshing of water and dishes being scrubbed downstairs in the kitchen. Having dried off his hair Stanford tugged up on his flannel pajama bottoms-readjusting his oversized shirt as he headed from the bathroom down to the kitchen, watching in bemusement as Stanley messily iced the lopsided cake that had yet to cool down completely from the oven. Trying not to chuckle at his twins’ predicament Stanford watched as Stanley fought to get the icing to cover the cake, more ending up on his hands and shirt than the actual cake, however Stanley was persistent until the cake was coated, only glancing up when Stanford snorted a laugh.

“Need some help?” Stanford teased, stepping into the room, without thinking he took hold of one of Stanley’s hands, licking the chocolate smeared frosting from his knuckles. He couldn’t suppress the laugh that broke forth as Stanley’s cheeks slowly turned pink, his tongue licking off the frosting between the fingers before stepping back, unaware his own cheeks were tinged a soft pink. “The frosting tastes good.”

“Yeah, well…” Stanley chewed softly on his bottom lip as he sought out the words he needed, his eyes partially dilated, “well I can’t speak for the cake…guess I still have a lot to learn about cake making from scratch…”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine Stanley, you never give yourself enough credit.”

“How can I when my baking skills level that of a half dead cat?” Stanley shot back, turning to wash the chocolate from his left hand before reaching into the cabinet for forks. “But…you’re right, a cake’s a cake, huh?”

“See?” Stanford smiled softly, searching through the junk drawer for a box of matches and old stubby candles, “All you need is to have some faith in yourself Stanny, I already think you’re amazing.”

“You’re just saying that.” Stanley’s cheeks brightened once more as he pocketed the forks, picking up the cake carefully, following along behind Stanford- making a quick stop at the hallway closet Stanley shrugged on his holey and thread bare jacket, smiling softly as he saw Stanford wearing the same- save for the fact that his was less thread bare and wasn’t as scuffed up. Taking the cake back Stanley followed his twin up the stairs and to their room, waiting patiently as Stanford yanked up on the half frozen window- the built up of ice shattering; carefully Stanford gripped the window pane, his legs slipping out the window first as he took his foot hold on the old yet sturdy gutter, hoisting himself up until he could scale up the roof to where it flattened off, waiting patiently to take the cake so that Stanley could do the same. Gripping the roof top shingles for dear life Stanley made his way over to where his twin sat, huffing as he took his usual seat, his eyes widening in amazement at just how clear the night sky appeared; up above the stars twinkled and shimmered, the full moon lighting up the sky bright enough for the twins to see each other as they carefully lit the candles, their smiles mirroring each other before they leant in close, their foreheads touching. 

“Happy Birthday Stanffy.” Stanley breathed, his breath misting around them, his nose softly nuzzling against Stanford’s.

“Happy Birthday.” Stanford echoed, smiling softly as he watched the way the reflection of the flames danced against Stanley’s. “one…two…”

“Three.” 

Blowing in unison both twins’ eyes slid shut as they blew out the three birthday candles, the smoke causing Stanford to pull back as he sneezed; however he still smiled back at his twin as he laid back, his hand seeking out Stanley’s.

“So what did you wish for?”

“I can’t tell you, it’ll never come true.” Stanley chuckled, moving the cake aside so that he could inch closer to his twin, snuggling up against Stanford’s side. Softly he whispered “It’ll never come true.”

“Oh?” Stanford’s arm wrapped tightly around Stanley’s shoulders, his lips tugging into a frown- up above the stars continued to shine brightly- their beauty paling that of Stanleys, in Stanford’s opinion. “Why do you say that?”

Stanford could feel his twin stiffen at the question, could sense the fear washing over Stanley as he rested his cheek against Stanford’s chest, once more his words were soft,   
“Stanfy, have you just ever wanted something that you just knew you couldn’t have? No matter how hard you wished for it?”

Stanford nodded sadly, his fingers stroking through Stanley’s hair.

“I have…”

“I’ve wanted something for so long…maybe it’s because I’m sick after all…”

Stanford tugged softly on Stanley’s hair, cutting his twin off. “Don’t ever say that Stanley, you’re not sick.”

“But I am though! You don’t know!” Stanley finally sobbed, his head tilting so that he could gaze up at his twin as he fought back the tears. “I want something I should never have, I want-”

Stanley felt his heart leap up into his throat as Stanford cut him off with a kiss- Stanley’s eyes widened however he didn’t pull back, instead pressing back into the kiss as his lips moved softly against his twins’ their noses bumping; the kiss was awkward at first, neither twin having ever kissed before. Just before pulling apart Stanley waited for the slap to come, despite not having been the one to initiate the kiss, flinching in anticipation he was shocked to find his twin gently caressing his cheek, his fingers softly stroking his bruised cheek boke. Stanley licked his bottom lip- still tasting Stanford’s lips on his lips Stanley pressed back, practically laying over his twins as he brought their lips back together- nervously, hesitantly Stanley swiped the tip of his tongue on Stanford’s lips, gasping softly as he felt hands on his waist, forced to lay chest to chest with his twin as their tongue brushed and tasted one another. A shiver ran down Stanley’s spine, his toes curling as he continued to kiss, submitting to his twin’s lips and tongue until finally he was allowed air, his breath panting softly against Stanford’s cheek. 

“Stanfy?”

The hands on Stanley’s hips loosened, for a moment Stanley suspected Stanford to deny the kiss of happening; however the thought was dashed when he felt his twin’s lips brush the lobe of his ear, “You’re not the only sick one in the family.”

Speechlessly Stanley felt the tears once more beginning to burn at his eyes, his hands fisting his twins’ jacket as his shoulders shook with his silent sobs, after holding it in for so long, to think that Stanford felt the same way was enough to make Stanley fall apart.

“Shh, don’t cry Stanny, don’t cry.” Stanford gasped, sitting up suddenly, his arms wrapping around Stanley tightly. “I’m sorry I was wrong- I shouldn’t have-”

“I’ve wanted that for so long…” Stanley sobbed, sniffling softly as he reached up to wipe away his tears. “I just thought- I never thought you would want to kiss me…”

Stanford’s fingers were gentle as they wiped a stray tear from Stanley’s cheek, his lips brushing against Stanley’s forehead, his voice soft, “I wanted to kiss you ever since that night when we were twelve...pretty cheesy, huh?”

“That’s what makes me love you even more.” Stanley confirmed, kissing Stanford’s lips once more softly, “Ma and Filbrick can never find out…”

Stanford’s eyes hardened as he nodded in agreement, his hold on Stanley tightening. “I’ll keep you safe from him Stanley, I promise. I don’t know how yet, but I’ll keep you safe, he’ll never harm you again.” Stanford’s lips trembled as he kissed his twin back once more, pulling his twin back on top of himself as they laid back, breaking off the kiss Stanford began to point out quietly to Stanley the different constellations and stars, a silent wish being offered when a star streak was seen. Up on the roof top alone together the two of them spent the next few hours star gazing until Stanley broke down and took a bite of the cake he had made, grimacing at the taste.

“Oh god, is it supposed to be this crunchy?” Stanford asked, his chewing audible as he bit down on the charcoal hard bite of cake, “Stanny, you got some kinks to work out.”

“It’s not that bad…” Stanley defended, discreetly spitting out his bite of cake, wishing he had a napkin to rub his tongue on. “Hey, someday I’ll be a master cake maker and you’ll be begging for a taste of my cakes.”

“You better,” Stanford chuckled, pulling Stanley close once more as their lips met, their fingers intertwining, “Because I’m not going to let you give up on your dreams.”


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up Stanley awoke to the sensation of a heavy arm draped across his chest- of course he had awoken like this before, what with sharing a bed with his twin, yet this time it felt different… more comfortable, intimate even…it just felt right. Before he had often worried about waking up Stanford by slipping his arm away, wishing he could let it stay, but after the night they shared up on the roof top he couldn’t help but smile and leave the arm be, snuggling closer to his twin, turning onto his side just so he could nuzzle his face into the crook of Stanford’s neck, the gentle puffs of air on his skin comforting him. It wasn’t right- some would say, Stanley knew that, but how could something that felt so natural be so wrong?  
'  
Yawning softly Stanley felt the arm tighten around him, his mind wandering before he slipped off to sleep; he didn’t care about what others would think. As long as he had Stanford by his side, he didn’t need anyone else; he didn’t want anyone else…

 

“Stanley… come on Stanley wake up.” A soft, airy voice cooed against Stanley’s ear, hands rubbing and shaking his shoulders before a hand smacked his backside. “Stanley wake up, you’re drooling on me!”

“Wha-?” Stanley blinked lazily, his back arching at the sharp smack that was delivered to his backside; bringing a hand up to his mouth he found that there was a bit of crusted and wet drool still on the corner of his mouth. “Sorry Stanfy, you know I drool in my sleep sometimes.”

“Yeah, well, try to not get it all over me, you’re worse than Aunty Tabitha’s dog.” Stanford teased in mock disgust, moving to sit up with a stretch of his arms over his head, the bottom of his blue shirt sliding up to reveal his own pudgy belly. “Ma and pops still aren’t home yet, you want to go down stairs and watch some cartoons?”

“Wouldn’t you rather watch something more educational?” Stanley grinned, slipping his fingers against the skin of Stanford’s belly, a chuckle bubbling forth at the soft squeak of surprise that escaped from his twins’ lips. “Yeah, let me take a shower first, I’ll meet you down there.”

Pulling the covers back the younger of the two twins’ moved to slip out, however stopped when Stanford’s hands softly gripped at his shoulders, pulling Stanley close for a lazy kiss, neither willing to move away; bumping the tips of their noses together their lips soon slipped into place, lining up much like a perfect match before Stanley finally pulled back, his cheeks a dark crimson. Fiddling with the edge of the blanket he slid forward, kissing Stanford again, his teeth softly grazing his twins’ bottom lip whilst his arms wrapped around him, wanting to once again feel the closeness he felt from last night. 

“I just- is this real? Or am I still dreaming?” Stanley softly asked, his eyes half closed, too afraid to fully keep them open in fear that he would awaken to find it all but a dream; or worse, to find himself alone.

“I’ve been wondering the same thing since last night.” Stanford confessed, scooting over to rest his hands on Stanley’s thighs, his lips kissing each white scar on Stanley’s chin and cheek, finally kissing the bridge of his nose. “You want to stay up here instead? It’s awfully cold outside the bedroom, plus, if you stay we can do- well, we can keep doing this.”

Laughing softly Stanley nodded, pulling the blanket up over them as he urged Stanford to lay down beside him, his arm slinging over Stanford’s side. “Now, what did I hear about this continuing?” Stanley grinned, kneading his fingers against his twins’ shoulder blade, eyes bright with mirth. “You know, I haf’ta say, been wanting to wake up like this for a long, long time.”

Pressing a chaste kiss to Stanley’s lips Stanford snuggled closer, pressing his chest against his twins, lips just a mere inch apart, “Same.” Inhaling the pleasant scent that was uniquely Stanley Stanford closed the gap once more, his six fingers caressing Stanley’s five…

 

Like all good things, the mid-morning bliss that Stanley and Stanford had shared together was soon dashed by the arrival of their parents coming home; the shouting of their Mother was heard in the kitchen, a gruff voice shouting back before the sounds of slamming cupboards and glass shattering was heard, followed by an eerie silence that brought Stanley bolting down the stairs, nearly missing the last two in his haste. With fists formed Stanley entered the kitchen, his eyes practically darkening in fury at the sight of glass littering the floor and his mother crying by the sink. 

“Ma? Ma what the hell happened?” Stepping over the broken glass Stanley reached out to embrace her, noting right away the way her left eye was beginning to swell, “Did he- Did he hit you?!”

“Please Stanley, it’s no big-”

“Don’t tell me it’s no big deal!” Stanley cried, his thick arms wrapping around Ma Pines carefully, allowing her to cry on his shoulder, his voice softening, “Ma- what happened? Where is he? I swear I’m going to kill him…”

“Oh honey- please, don’t be angry with him, he has his own way of doing things…” She sniffled, her own arms wrapping around her youngest son, her eyeliner running, “He   
loves you, he just, he wants the best for you…”

“Did he hit you because of me?” Stanley finally asked, his voice growing to a feint whisper, his own eyes widening in horror as it finally came together; Ma was hit trying to protect him. Stanley’s blood felt cold as he stepped back, spotting Stanford standing in the door way, his eyes wide at the sight of the kitchen. “Stanfy, you mind cleaning up this mess? I need to go talk to Pops.”

“Stanley-”

“I’m not asking you.” Stanley snarled, his jaw clenched, he didn’t know what he was truly about to do, all he knew was that he wanted to find Fillbrick, and he wanted to make him feel just as much pain as Ma had been dealt. “Help Ma, I’m going to ‘talk’ to Pops.”

The tension in the room grew thick, Stanford finding himself torn between trying to calm down his twin whilst the need to take care of their mother weighed heavily on his mind, however he found himself moving to get the broom before he could say anything else, watching Stanley storming from the kitchen, the slam of the front door echoing down the hall. Sweeping up the pile of glass Stanford offered their mother a ‘reassuring’ smile, his hands shaking when he disposed of it in the trash.

“What happened, Ma?” Bringing her to the kitchen table Stanford helped her to sit, offering to fetch her a glass of water that she promptly turned down. 

“Stanford, my little sun shine,” Ma Pines sniffled, her hair falling into her face, a sob being held back, “Your Father loves you- he just… he found out about Stanley’s book, about his cooking. I’m sorry my sunshine, I thought if I could talk to him about it first that maybe, just maybe he could learn to understand- could learn to understand Stanley more, but I fear I brought war into my house.” Sobbing openly her hands rose to her face, promptly hiding herself away from her sons’ eyes. “Oh Stanford- I’m a failure, I’ve failed you and Stanley- can you ever forgive me for being such a terrible Mother?”

Scooting his chair over Stanford brought his hand to his mothers’ face, bringing down one to hold, his head shaking, “Ma- don’t say such things, you’re a great mother! You’ve done nothing but try your best, please, don’t say those things. We love you, with all our hearts, it’s not your fault Pops’ is a monster.”

Sniffling Ma Pines squeezed Stanford’s hand back, tears still continuing to stream down her dirtied and swollen face, “I- I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you speak bad about him.”

“I think this is the first time I’ve truly hated him.”

 

The blood was pounding in Stanley’s ears, his fists formed whilst his jaw clenched in rage- he knew damn well where to find his father, without hesitation he headed down the steps that lead to the pawn shop, throwing open the door in time to spot his old man taking a lung full of cigar smoke. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!” Stanley snarled, all but kicking the door closed, his eyes narrowing; approaching the register he spot the half empty bottle of scotch, two stubbed out cigars still whisping with smoke. “You can hate me all you want, but you can’t hit Ma! She’s too good for you and you know! So don’t take it out on her you- you- jack ass!”

“What would you know?” Fillbrick calmly asked back, blowing a bit of smoke in Stanley’s face before stubbing it out on the ashtray, standing up to his full height, his eyes beady slits behind his thick rimmed shades, his breath reeking of smoke and scotch. “You should be damn lucky I let you live in this house- you freak. I knew you were a defect, but to go behind my back? To steal a book and lie to me? You didn’t think I found out about your mother signing the permission slip to let you take home ed? You make me sick, what about your brother? You’re doing nothing but making him look bad! Consider his future!”

Slamming his fists down on the glass counter Stanley squared his shoulders back, his knuckles turning white, “I didn’t steal that book, and I do think of Stanford’s future! I think about it all the damn time! But I’m my own person too, pops. Why can’t I be happy? Why can’t I be a baker?! Ma said I could be whatever I want to be; shouldn’t you be happy that I’m trying to make something of myself? That I’m not like you, running a shitty pawn shop cheating little old ladies out of their money-”

Crack.

The force of the blow to his nose forced Stanley back, his feet stumbling to stabilize himself, however the floor of the pawn shop had yet to be cleared that day, an antique chest tripping him, landing him square on his ass, blood beginning to gush from his nose- he nearly didn’t feel the painful throb until a full moment later when he blinked down to see his white shirt becoming damp and stained with blood. “You- you really hate me don’t you?”

“Get up and fight back.” Fillbrick snapped, raising a meaty fist, “Or are you that useless you can’t fight like a real man?”

Growling in pain Stanley swung as hard as he could once he got to his feet, aiming to connect with his fathers’ stomach- however soon finding himself once again on the floor, this time a painful throb pulsing from his right temple, his vision blurring. 

“You want to stay here? You want to keep eating the food that I pay for, and using the water that I pay for- because I’m a real man that provides- than you better start paying rent.” Fillbrick spat, spitting down at his sons’ feet. “You stay away from Stanford, don’t corrupt him anymore than you have. And I want that book down stairs on the kitchen table tonight or I’m going to burn it.” Turning off the lights to the pawn shop Fillbrick left his son in the dark, the thick glass door slamming shut with a bang that echoed in Stanley’s ears. Laying out on the floor Stanley finally allowed the hot tears to slip down his cheeks, blood dripping down his lips- a cry of terror and pain escaping him; curling up on his side Stanley wrapped his arms around himself, his knees being drawn up to his chest. Was he really that pathetic?

A soft voice in his head whispered yes. 

 

“Pops?” Stanford asked, looking into the living room when his father returned from the pawn shop, his eyes wide behind his glasses, “Where’s Stanley?”

“Stanford, you leave your brother alone, he’s just moping.” Fillbrick responded curtly, taking a seat in his recliner, the low volume of the television slowly rising to drawn out the sound of Ma Pines cleaning in the kitchen and the front door closing…


End file.
